There has been a synthetic resin shock absorbing member 70 including a pressure receiving wall portion 71 and side wall portions 73, 73, as illustrated in FIG. 11. The synthetic resin shock absorbing member 70 is used as the shock absorbing member of a bumper of an automobile and is formed by being transverse-cross-sectionally substantially U-shaped. Each of the side wall portions 73, 73 of the synthetic resin shock absorbing member 70 is formed to extend from an associated one of both end portions 72, 72 of the pressure receiving wall portion 71 placed in a direction (i.e., an up-down direction of a vehicle) H1 intersecting with a longitudinal direction (i.e., a direction perpendicular to the drawing in the case of an example illustrated therein) towards the rear of the pressure receiving wall portion 71 along the longitudinal direction. Each of flange portions 75, 75 serving as an attaching portion is formed at an associated one of end portions 75, 75 opposite to the pressure receiving wall portion 71. The flange portions 75, 75 are fixed to the front surface of a bumper reinforcement (referred to also as a bumper beam) 81 with attachment members 85, such as bolts or the like. Thus, the shock absorbing member 70 is attached to the bumper reinforcement 81. Incidentally, the shock absorbing member 70 is covered with a synthetic resin bumper facer 87 to thereby improve the appearance of the bumper.    [Patent Document 1] JP-T-2005-510393